Let's Bounce
" | image = Zero G bouncing.jpg | caption = Phineas, Ferb and the gang bouncing on Zero Gravity trampolines all over Danville. | season = 3 | production = 323b | broadcast = 150 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Kaz Kim Roberson | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = March 16, 2012 | xd = July 7, 2012 | international = May 3, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America/Brazil) | pairedwith = "Delivery of Destiny" | adapt = Let's Bounce! }} Inspired by Ferb's personal anti-gravity device, Phineas thinks it would be fun to suspend trampolines all over Danville. Unfortunately for Candace, she also gets zapped by the anti-gravity device and ends up trying to maintain her composure while floating across the dining room floor in front of Jeremy’s family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a recipe for evil that involves his Tell-the-Truth-Inator featuring honest Abe Lincoln. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and Perry are bouncing on a trampoline, and Phineas says he thinks it would be cool to have trampolines everywhere. Ferb stops in midair, to the confusion of Phineas. Ferb explains that it's his anti-gravity device. Phineas gets an idea and wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been buying some food at the store - namely eggs, vitamins, ice and leeks - and that it translates as a "recipe for evil" and that the first letters of all the foods spell EVIL. Perry leaves via jet-pack. After that, Linda tells Candace that the Johnson family is coming to their house for brunch. Candace doesn't like the idea of that, and decides that she needs to fix things to impress them. Then Candace sees Phineas and Ferb's invention and decides to check it out. Unfortunately, the machine made Candace float in the air, and there wasn't any reverse button. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are at the hardware store. They ask the Clerk where the Reverse switches are. The Clerk tells them that they're by the Self-Destruct Buttons, where Doofenshmirtz is. The Johnson family arrives at the house, where Candace, still trying to hold herself on the ground, is there to greet them. Jeremy asks Suzy if she's excited that she would "love" to see Candace. As Candace lets the Johnson family inside, she holds Mrs. Johnson to go with her while pretending that she can't stop hugging her. Phineas and Ferb use their Anti-Gravity Ray to shoot the trampolines and bounce with their friends that Buford finds it beautiful. When Perry gets in Doofenshmirtz's lair, there is a tape recorder stating that he can eat somes of the eggs, vitamins, ice or leeks, so he left them all out, and tells Perry that don't destroy his inator with a sledgehammer. When Perry went on the inator, he gets trapped, and Doofenshmirtz introduce his Tell the Truth-Inator and having an Abraham Lincoln robot as a design theme for his inator. He explains in a song that people lie for a lot of things that benefit them and others, such as how he pretends to eat and like Vanessa's horrible cupcakes. When Linda tells Candace to give the Johnson family some juice, she uses a wrench and puts it in her right leg as a counterweight to keep herself on the ground, and outside the kids are enjoying themselves jumping on trampolines in the air. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to a baseball game and tries his Tell the Truth-Inator to some random people that it didn't go as expected but when he hits a woman with a mirror, it just bounces back at him, causing him to say "Secretly I'm very lonely". He then hits the catcher with the Tell-the-Truth-inator, who tells a batter from an opposing team that there is a fastball coming up. The batter hits it, and the ball goes flying up and hits the Abe Lincoln robot that starts to malfunction and shifts its loyalty. When the kids are done playing on the trampolines and start drinking some lemonade, Candace asks them to attach the reverse switch and blast her to bring her back to normal, but Suzy overhears her saying she's floating, and gets an idea. Suddenly the Abe Lincoln robot turns against Doofenshmirtz chases him that Perry uses a screwdriver to escape. Suzy is trying to show that Candace is actually floating and tries hard to make Candace float in the air. Suzy then throws Candace's upside-down Ducky Momo plate, and Candace jumps up to catch it. She does, but Linda sees that her feet are gripping onto Mrs. Johnson's face. She asks Candace to tell her the truth. At the same time, the Abe Lincoln robot smashes the control panel, and Perry escapes as the Tell-The-Truth-Inator flies out of control and heads towards the backyard and hits Suzy, who confesses. Candace tries to shows Linda and everyone that she is floating in the air. But Phineas and Ferb puts on the reverse switch and hit Candace, causing her to fall. She then tries to show Linda the trampolines and anti-gravity maximus, but the tip of the Tell-The-Truth-Inator snags onto the trampolines and picks them up like a kebab, then also puts into the ray. Candace bursts out only to see everything gone. Suzy just replies with "Bubbles". Transcript Songs *''Lies'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' End Credits Last verse of Lies. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha Doin'? I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes down on a trapdoor leading to the basement from the stairs. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *When shown in Britain most episodes have slightly higher-pitched soundtracks than in the U.S., due to being screened at 25 frames per second instead of 24. "Delivery of Destiny" and "Let's Bounce" stand out because their soundtracks are digitally adjusted to the original pitch. This is especially noticeable when they are shown in an hour or two-hour block. Production Information *This episode was paired with "Bully Bromance Breakup" when it originally aired on Disney Channel. International Premieres *May 3, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *May 18, 2012 (Family Channel) *June 1, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *August 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) *August 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Australia) *October 7, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *November 7, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) *October 13, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 16, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) Errors *When Linda instructs Candace to put out 10 plates for the brunch, it should be 9 plates because there are 4 Johnson family members and 5 Flynn-Fletcher family members. *In one scene, it looks as if Isabella's foot is stuck inside a trampoline. *When they show Candace's fingers under the table, they are white. *When Doofenshmirtz and the Lincoln bot are falling towards Phineas and Ferb's backyard, we cut to a shot of the backyard but the Anti-Gravity Maximus isn't there. *When Candace was putting the book review book on top of the monster truck book, she actually did the opposite. *When Linda asks Candace to pour the OJ, the pitcher was filled with water, but in the next scene, the pitcher was filled with OJ. *In the scene where the Tell-the-truth-Inator was flying around collecting the trampolines, a yellow-colored trampoline suddenly appears, to be caught in the Inators way. *On Netflix, this episode was titled "Let's Dance". It's been fixed. *When Baljeet bounces between two trampolines. The color of the trampoline is purple and orange. But in the next scene, the colors are green and purple. *At the beginning of the episode, Ferb's eyes follow Phineas as he bounces in and out of frame, but while that is happening, they appear to be in two directions at once. *Even though the Anti-Gravity Maximus and trampolines disappeared, Candace could have busted her brothers for the anti gravity remote. * When Candace was passing out OJ, she didn't fill Suzy's cup * While Doofenshmirtz and Abraham Lincoln collect all the trampolines, the top left yellow trampoline they collect, as Doofenshmirtz and his ship were missing just for a frame. Continuity None. Allusions *When Phineas first uses the floating trampolines, it resembles the app, Doodle Jump. *The title refers to Phineas's occasional use of the line "Let's bounce", meaning to leave one place for another. *The title also may be a reference to David Bowie's song, Let's Dance. *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' - When Candace is floating in the air in the back yard and on the way to answer the door The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss plays as it did during the docking sequence in 2001: A Space Odyssey. *''Hulk '' - Doofenshmirtz's Abe Lincoln robot says "Honest Abe Lincoln Smash" similar to Hulk's saying. *''Back to the Future'' - Doofenshmirtz dresses up in clothes similar to Marty McFly's (from part one when he sings Johnny B. Goode in 1955) during his song, Lies. *''Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln ''- The animatronic Lincoln is just like the Disneyland show, and to a lesser extent, it's Walt Disney World counterpart, the Hall of Presidents. *When Doofenshmirtz says that the Lincoln robot is "going to John Wilkes my Booth", the line refers to John Wilkes Booth, the actor who assassinated the 16th President of the United States at Ford's Theatre in Washington, DC in 1865. Later, Doofenshmirtz says "He's going to emancipate my proclamation!", which refers to the Emancipation Proclamation which was issued by Abraham Lincoln on January 1, 1863. *The way when Isabella is jumping on the trampolines shows that she is dancing around like a prima ballerina. *'Thompson Twins - '''Doofenshmirtz's song has the same name as the single, 'Lies.' Also, the speed of the woman walking after the line, "Oh, I thought you said eight" is similar to the speed of the men falling from the ceiling in the music video. *Chuck Berry'' - In Lies, Doofenshmirtz does the Duckwalk, that was popularized by famous rock and roll singer. Trivia * First time that the entire Johnson family visits the Flynn-Fletcher house. * First time that Suzy got caught for her evil personality. *The title is the same as what Phineas said in some episodes, starting with "The Chronicles of Meap", and since Ferb creates an anti-gravity device, it can relate to the quote. ("Meatloaf Surprise") Additionally, Phineas says this in an area without gravity. ("Moon Farm") *Second time an anti-gravity device is made. ("Undercover Carl") *Third time Candace accidentally hits herself with Phineas and Ferb's inventions. ("Split Personality", "Hide and Seek") *After getting hit by his own Tell-the-truth-Inator, Doofenshmirtz says "Secretly I'm very lonely" just like Bobbi Fabulous and Norm. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Greece Lightning") *Blay'n and Santa Claus appear during Doofenshmirtz's musical number Lies. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Second time "Maximus" is part of a name of one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. ("Gi-Ants") *Second time Suzy says "bubbles". ("Comet Kermillian") *A poster of the movie "Leap" appear during Doofenshmirtz's musical number Lies. ("The Curse of Candace") *In the baseball match, a sign of "Totally Tools" can be seen ("Perry The Actorpus"). *Baljeet stays stuck between two trampolines, in a similar way he made in "Meatloaf Surprise". *The sound that Antigravity Maximus plays is the same sound from "Picture This". *This is the second time Linda wants Candace to tell the truth ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). * Abraham Lincoln appears again, second time it is a robot ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Mom's Birthday", "Wizard of Odd") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Liar #3, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy, Additional Voices *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson, Liar #1, Additional Voices *Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson *Mat Horne as Blay'n *Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson *Additional voices: Daran Norris, Grey DeLisle, Kevin Michael Richardson : designates a character that did not appear in this episode References es:¡A Rebotar! pt-br:Vamos Pular Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Suzy Johnson Category:L